


Was die Nacht zeigt

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: Die letzte Woche hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er über seinen Büchern verbracht und nichts anders wirklich beachtet. Er arbeitete hart. Zu hart, sagten seine Freunde. Aber er wollte nicht enttäuschen. Er musste Erwartungen erfüllen. Erwartungen, die er selbst an sich stellte.





	Was die Nacht zeigt

Die letzte Woche hatte er schlecht geschlafen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er über seinen Büchern verbracht und nichts anders wirklich beachtet. Er arbeitete hart. Zu hart, sagten seine Freunde. Aber er wollte nicht enttäuschen. Er musste Erwartungen erfüllen. Erwartungen, die er selbst an sich stellte.

Er war nicht James, dem alles einfach so zuflog. Er war nicht Sirius, der nur ein einziges mal ein Buch aufschlagen musste um zu wissen, was darin stand.

Er war nicht wie seine beiden besten Freunde. Er musste arbeiten. Niemand zwang ihn dazu, aber tief in seinem Herzen, wusste Remus, dass man ihn dafür was er tat, dafür dass er sich anstrengte einen Lohn erhielt. Der Stolz, der Lehrer einen Schüler zu haben, der auch verstand was man sagte.

Der Stolz seiner Großeltern, wenn er ihnen berichten konnte, was er gelernt hatte.

Der Stolz seiner Eltern, wenn er ihnen zeigen konnte und sie verstanden.

Der Stolz seine Freunde, die ihn immer fragen konnten, wenn sie selbst nicht weiter wussten.

Die anerkennenden Blicke...

Seufzend lehnte sich Remus zurück über sein Buch. Seine Augen brannten, doch er redete sich ein das es nur der Qualm des Kamins war, der nicht richtig abzog. Stunden waren vergangen, seit die letzten Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten.

Das Portraitloch schwang auf. James kam hinein gewankt. Er bemerkte Remus nicht.

"James?"

ER sah Krone zusammen zucken. Er bemerkte seinen Blick, der durch den Raum fuhr. Remus erhob sich, hinter seinen Büchern war er nicht zu erkennen gewesen.

"Moony?", James schüttelte sich und trat ans Feuer.

"Deine Hände sind ja fast abgefroren! Pass doch mal ein bisschen auf dich auf!"

Remus nahm die Hände seines Freundes zog ihn näher zum Feuer.

"Setz dich."

Schwer atmend liess sich James nur zu gern neben dem Feuer nieder und brummte wohlig als die Wärme durch seine steifen Glieder floss.

"Moony, es ist schon spät!"

"Mhhh" Remus hatte sich wieder in seine Bücher vertieft.

"Warum tust du das eigentlich?"

"Tue ich was?", geistig abwesend murmelte Remus vor sich hin. Eine große Hand legte sich über die Stelle die er gerade zum zehnten mal las.

"Das hier." James deutete auf das Sammelsurium um sich. Remus blickte ihn verständnislos an. Warum fragte er? Wusste er es nicht?

"Deine Augen sind immer blutunterlaufen. Du bist manchmal nur ein Schatten deiner selbst, und jetzt schieb das bitte nicht alles auf - du weißt doch warum- !"

Zorn stieg in Remus auf.

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten riss er das Buch unter James Hand hervor.

"Geh jetzt hoch! Du siehst müde aus."

"Kommst du mit?"

Remus warf James einen vernichtenden Blick zu, hatte er nicht gerade... doch James lächelte, streckte seine müden Glieder aus, glitt zurück gegen den Sessel und schloss die Augen.

"Ich werde warten!"

Remus wusste nicht wie viel Zeit seit dem vergangen war. 1Stunde? 2 Stunden? Alles was er wusste, war das der Qualm furchtbar in seinen Augen brannte. Und James ruhiges Schnarchen neben ihm machte s auch nicht besser. Gerade wollte er Krone wecken, doch bei der Berührung von Remus Hand kullerte James zur Seite und fiel auf Remus Beine.

Dort lag er nun. Zusammengerollt, den Kopf in Remus Schoß gebettet. Unschuldig und friedlich.

Und auf einmal wurde Remus bewusst, dass man Lohn auch bekommen konnte, wenn man mal eine Pause machte, wenn man mal nicht so gut war wie alle andern, wenn man auch mal zurückstecke, wenn man einfach mal man selbst war.

Lohn erhielt man von denjenigen, die einen liebten, von denjenigen, die einen brauchten, sich um einen sorgten. Von ihnen bekommt man Anerkennung, wenn man so ist, wie man immer sein wollte.

Wenn man sein selbst auch mal freigab und sich nicht mehr zurückzog.

Remus schlug sein Buch zu. Das alles sagte, dieser schlafende Kopf, der gegen seine Beine gelehnt war. Das war es, was ihm die Nacht gezeigt hatte.

Danke, Krone...

Das Feuer im Kamin knackte und Remus wusste, dass es Zeit war endlich schlafen zu gehen.


End file.
